Pigface's Final Kidnapping 2
Pigface's Final Kidnapping 2 Plot Pigface and Pigsaw have been kidnapped by Obama. Help Pigface defeat the villains and rescue Pigsaw. Characters Hero: Pigface Victim: Pigsaw Kidnapper: Plankton Villains: Minotaur, Ultron, Bowser, Blanka, Team Rocket, Albert Wesker, Samara Morgan, Alien, Enderdragon, Jeff the Killer, Zombies, Ganon, Bendy, Evil Bunny Plushie, Harley Quinn, Giant Spider, Ghostface, Giant Goose, Lord Voldemort, Biff Tannen, Jason Voorhees, Vampire Ghost, Wicked Witch of the West, Evil Unikitty, Krekka, The Joker, Bear, Slenderman, Evil Cat, Sartana of the Dead, Poltergeist Pat, Killers Klowns, Shark, Sideshow Bob, The Coachman, Lady K, Red Baron, Ares, The Terror, Agent Smith, Destroyer of Worlds, King Kong, Evil Spiderman, The Grand Duke of Owls, Axonn, Baldi, Emperor of Demise, Ghost, Pete, Bees, Victor the Villain, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Katie Ka-Boom, Evil Fish & King Louie, The Hazmats (A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon) Others: Inkagames Winner, Charizard & Dog Mask Appearing In Picture and Ending: Obama, Cody Jones, Lucas, Tony, Flash, Spark, Lindsay Lohan, Pepe Mujica, Vegetta777, Town, German, Rovi23, ManoloTEVE, Lyna, Moonkase, Lili Cross, Donald Trump, Lenay, Ariana Grande, Marty McFly, Doc Emmet Brown, Tom, Jerry, Cowardly Lion, Pinkfong, Cheetos, Ren Höek, Donald Duck, Yogi Bear, Ninja, Pink Panther, Vampirina, Mal, Carlos, Jay, Evie, Hiroshi Nohara, Lola Loud, Honest John, Olivia, Lucy Van Pelt, Kratos, The Tick, Neo, Lori Loud, B1, B2, Rockjaw, Blazagon, Thrash, Pantaro, Scorpius, Viper, Tygor, Lampo, Milady, Meatball, Pilou, Humphrey, Manucraft, Tohru, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Winnie the Pooh, Zig, Sharko, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Roger the Alien, Denis, Alex, Corl, Sub, Sketch, Orson Pig, Roy Rooster, Wade Duck, Bo Sheep and Lanolin Sheep, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Karen, Shaun the Sheep, Bizter, Farmer, Deaths/Defeats * Minotaur - Fell to banana peel * Ultron - Disintegrated by the hand of Iron Man. * Bowser - Struck by a cloud of lightning. * Blanka - Destroyed by the Shoryken * Team Rocket - Blasted into the sky when defeated. * Albert Wesker - Transfromed in the volcano * Samara Morgan - Fell into the well when she stepped on a skateboard. * Alien - Decapitated by a laser. * Enderdragon - Shoot the dragon in the head * Jeff the Killer - Slashing the sword * Zombies - Trapped by the net * Ganon - Cut the cape into a pig * Bendy - Blow the Ink Machine * Evil Bunny Plushie - To throw a teddy bunny to oil and a match fire * Harley Quinn - Termites eats a hammer * Giant Spider - Killing insecticide * Ghostface - Stuck in the door * Giant Goose - Exploded due to Pigface's singing * Lord Voldemort - Avada Kedavra as Pigface simultaneously conjures Expelliarmus * Biff Tannen - Sucker-punched * Jason Voorhees - Burning * Vampire Ghost - Into a vacuum * Wicked Witch of the West - To melting ice * Evil Unikitty - Burning * Krekka - Hitting Stone * The Joker - Trapped into a cage * Bear - Fish poison * Slenderman - Burning eight notes * Evil Cat - Burning * Sartana of the Dead - Sucker-punched * Poltergeist Pat - Trapped into a vacuum * Killers Klowns - Smashing a hammer * Shark - Into an acid * Sideshow Bob - Wearing a cop arrested * The Coachman - Wearing a cop arrested * Lady K - Killing insecticide * Red Baron - Burning * Ares - Burning * The Terror - Trapped into a hole * Agent Smith - Kick and Sucker-Punched * Destroyer of Worlds - Destroyed by a Power * King Kong - Banana poison * Evil Spiderman - Killing insecticide * The Grand Duke of Owls - Destroyed by a Power * Axonn - Hitting stones * Baldi - Killed by a knife * Emperor of Demise - Destroyed by a Power * Ghost - Into a vacuum * Pete - Sucker-Punched * Bees - Honey poisoning * Victor the Villain - Trapped by a Hole * Ernie the Giant Chicken - Burning * Katie Ka-Boom - Sucker-Punch * Evil Fish - Into an acid * King Louie - Banana Poison *The Hazmats - To Throw a Pumkin into Botton Wind With Rake Punch Helmet Broke Trailer/Transcript Pigsaw's Evil Lair Location Unknown Pigface: Excuse me, sir? Pigsaw: What is it? Pigface: I have talk with the Inkagames team two weeks ago. They told me they will make me the star of a new game. Alhough, I didn't know anything else and I haven't seen them afterwards. Pigsaw: So? Pigface: Doesn't that seem suspicious to you? Pigsaw: They told me that they're just on vacation, you have nothing to worry about. Pigface: Okay, but I still have a feeling something's wrong. Unknown Voice: Oh, something is alright. Pigsaw: Wait, did you say something else? Pigface: *shrugs* No, why? (a fuzzy silhouette swoops past them both, they disappear) (30 SECONDS LATER) Pigface: What happened? How did I get here? (Plankton on TV appears) Plankton: Hello Pigface Pigface: Plankton?! Is that you?! You look.....different. Plankton: That's right, I've been disguised myself as a devil since it's Halloween. (Answer 1) Pigface: Wait, is it Halloween? Plankton: Yep. It is a Halloween special. If you don't remember, that's the game you'll star now. Pigface: Oh, I remember now. (Answer 2) Pigface: Why did you put that disguise? Plankton: It was just to scare you. It was pretty funny. (Answer 3) Pigface: What do you want from me? Plankton: I want to play a game. Pigface: With Me Again? Plankton: With You. Pigface: Why Me? Plankton: You see, alhough I already made you play Pigsaw's game as revenge for kidnaping me too many times, I decided to do it again since it's Halloween and the Inkagames fans wanted to see you as the hero in a new game. Anyways, in this game, you must make it past diferent villains and traps I set up all throughout this place in order to rescue Pigsaw. Pigface: Wait! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH PIGSAW?! Plankton: Calm down. You will find him at the end of the game, if you get there of course. Pigface: And if I don't? Plankton: Not worries, I'm sure you can do it. I say, considering that your creative ways to kidnapping people can help you in that game. WIN OR DIE, MAKE YOUR CHOICE! (TV turns off) Pigface: Player, please help me rescue my master Pigsaw! Trivia * All of Pigsaw's past victims appear in a painting. * At the end, Plankton appears along with the Inkagames team and a few victims of Pigsaw congratulating Pigface and Pigsaw for completing the game, as it was a little Halloween gift they made for the fans. Then everyone gives the final message. * Pinkfong Zombie Escape is hinted in the ending, as Spark says "Don't forget to check back for another special where one of us gets to escape from a house of zombies". Pinkfong then says "Oh boy, who will it be?" and Tony says "You don't want to know just yet, Pinkfong". The camera zooms into his scared face. Category:Rescue Saw Games Category:Escape Games